


11:53 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Preachers never forget,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he glowered by Supergirl.





	11:53 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Preachers never forget,'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he glowered by Supergirl and recalled her resting during a recent sermon.

THE END


End file.
